This study is designed to evaluate the potential effects of concomitant oral or injectable contraceptives on both oral and intravenous zidovudine (ZDV) metabolism and intracellular pharmacokinetics (PK) in women. This study will also investigate the differences in ZDV metabolism and intracellular PK between males and females, evaluate the potential effects of gender on the PK disposition of indinavir.